


Gratitude

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Moral Lessons, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is an extremely short poem about being thankful for some of the good things and times in my life.
Kudos: 2





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angsty poetry lately so I decided to do something different. In a way, this is thanking everyone who has supported me throughout the years. You know who you are and thank you for encouraging and supporting me. Thanks to anyone who reads this for reading my awful poetry. Please remember to thank those important to you. A simple thank you can go a long way. Thanks again.

It all started on a Monday.  
Baby cries,  
Filling the air.  
My sister,  
born today.  
All flushed pink,  
Eyes wide at me.  
As if daring me,  
To look away.  
Smiling in that,  
Weird baby way.  
Reaching for me,  
Wanting my touch.  
I knew we'd be close then.

Years pass,  
My sister and I,  
Much older.  
She still reaches,  
For me.  
As she lays on top of me,  
Like a cat.  
Chatting away,  
Both discussing our day.  
Smiling evilly,  
As she cracks,  
A bad pun.  
Joking about everything.  
Lighting my day up,  
Like the sun.  
Making my days less cold,  
Or so I don't feel so old.  
Thank you,  
Thank you for this.

Middle of school.  
Lunch break about to start,  
Watching others part,  
Together,  
While I gather,  
My books.  
Alone again,  
With out a single friend.  
A hand reaches out,  
Towards me.  
A gentle smile.  
An invitation.  
To spend break,  
With them.  
We spend the time,  
Discussing books,  
While the kind librarian,  
shares her stories.  
She teaches me,  
About life,  
Writing,  
Loving books,  
To never judge with a single look.  
Thank you,  
Thank you for this.

High school begins,  
Another rough day,  
My tears won't go away,  
Another heartbreak,  
Another setback,  
A bad score.  
Truly wanting more.  
A simple hello,  
Calling my name.  
Turning around,  
My face aflame.  
What did I do now?  
Did I screw up again?  
No,  
Not this time.  
A simple smile now,  
Asking me to be lab partners.  
Maybe friends.  
Continuing to work together,  
It's a start,  
In mending my broken heart.  
Thank you,  
Thank you for this. 

Another rough week,  
My body aches,  
Hardly able to move.  
A burden too heavy,  
Rests on my shoulders.  
Sister sick,  
Parents raging,  
Chronic pain flaring,  
Homework galore,  
Work's a mess,  
Body failing to function.  
Clueless,  
Don't know how,  
I'll make it.  
A flash of grey,  
In my vision.  
A gloved hand,  
Reaching out.  
Grabbing my hand,  
Helping me to stand.  
A friendship forms,  
That day.  
A great person,  
In my life.  
A big supporter.  
Thank you,  
Thank you for this.

Present time,  
Days may still be rough.  
However,  
With these people,  
I'm enough.  
Not wallpaper,  
Nor annoying,  
Or loud,  
Or boring.  
I matter to them.  
Won't be ignored,  
Won't be alone.  
Thank you,  
Thank you for this.


End file.
